mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario And Luigi: The Final Confrontation
Super Mario And Luigi is a 3D platforming game developed for the Wii. The game centers around Mario and Luigi, and their final confrontation with Bowser. The game features just about every Mario game element from any Mario game on any platform. The game was developed by Nintendo, and was released on June 12th 2009. It is the final Mario Bros. Game in the saga. The story deals with betrayl, Rescue, and Bowser's end. Story Mario and Luigi are sitting back to view the sunset with Peach, when a familier sound is heard. Bowser sends his spaceships at Mario and Luigi's home. Not wanting the Princess captured, Mario leads the Princess off into the basement of his house. Luigi, a tad late, is taken by Bowser's doomships up into space. Mario finds luigi's diary again, and a secret message hidden inside. From there, Mario rescues Luigi, and a darker plot is revealed that may endanger the very fabric of time and space. Without a moment to lose, Mario and Luigi set out to collect power stars, and destroy Bowser's plot. Plot The game centers around you collecting power stars, and beating different worlds. The game throws you through the Mushroom Kingdom, Space, Bowser's Castle, inside black holes, and on the surface of the sun. Bowser plans to send out an evil army of Bowser's, and plans to send them through time and space, to destroy whatever is in their path. After fighting many of them, Bowser Jr. appears, and tries to kill Mario and Luigi. His plan backfires, and he is killed in the resulting explosion. Bowser is now determined to wipe them out. In his plan, he succesfully kills Daisy, and hospitalizing Peach. Mario tries to get Bowser's Maps, but is thwarted when Bowser discovers Mario's presence. Mario barely escapes. A day later Peach dies. Mario, filled with rage, orders an attack on Bowser's base. Bowser fights back against the fight. Luigi and Mario trap Bowser at edge of a cliff. From here, if Mario and Luigi save Bowser, it triggers the good ending. If not, it triggers the bad ending. Good Ending If Mario and Luigi save Bowser, it triggers the good ending. Luigi pulls bowser up, and knocks him out. Bowser is thrown into Jail. Bowser breaks, out of course, and attacks Mario and Luigi's home again. He destroys the house. Mario, having gone out for a walk, sees the explosion. Luigi, who was still in the house, is mysteriously missing. Everyone is sure Luigi is dead. Mario grieves for the loss of Luigi, and pledges that next time he fights Bowser, there will be no mercy. Meanwhile, Luigi is alive and well, right near the outscirts of town. He plans to enter into town, when Bowser attacks him. Luigi is forced to fight Bowser again. After Bowser is defeated, he triggers a bomb. The bomb causes a big explosion that is loud enough to draw the Mushroom Kingdom's inhabitants towards the woods. Luigi, comes from the wreckage, and pronounces that Bowser killed himself with the explosion. As proof, he brings Bowser's head. Mario rejoices that Luigi is alive. A month later, the people of the Mushroom kingdom decide to rebuild, and finally live life without Bowser. Mario and Luigi, stand at the front of their house, and walk off into the sun set. Bad Ending If Mario and Luigi decide to kill Bowser, then it Triggers the Bad Ending. Bowser falls to his death, and dissapears. Mario and Luigi celebrate Bowser's demise, when they are apprehended by the police. The police claim Mario and Luigi killed Bowser, and scentences them to death. At prison, Mario devises a big escape plan. As Mario's plan goes without a hitch, the gaurds detect him, and gun him down. Luigi, now sits alone in his prison cell. He knows he will be executed the next day. So why wait? He makes a near impossible escape attempt in the afternoon. After fighting and beating the warden, Luigi returns home. The police are hot on his tail, so Luigi says good bye to the people of the Kingdom, and sets forth to begin his life as a fugitive. Controls The game controls exactly the same to Luigi Universe, and Mario Galaxy. But the game isn't set in space for the whole game. You control Mario and Luigi on their quest to find 120 power stars, and defeat Bowser. It uses minimal Wii controls, and features the same style of gameplay that past Mario games have. Music The music in the game is orchestrated. It also features remix's of previous games. Two tracks were released in Japan, which features all 43 songs from the game. The music was chosen out of three possible music selections. The selections were Jazz, Hip Hop, and orchestra. The designer chose the music for its powerful feeling. The music not only has string instruments, but band instruments. It is the third Mario game to have Orchestra music. Sequel A sequel has been discussed, with mabey some new powerups, and a new villan. Nothing else has been confirmed. Critical Reaction Overall critic reaction to the game has been high. With critics praising the story, and gameplay, while others talking about the Mario Bros. in a 3D platformer together. However, some critics complain that the camera is a little annoying. While others complain about the lack of Yoshi and Rosalina. Category:Games